Mark of the Soul
by Blanc Space
Summary: In a world where soulmates and soul marks are commonplace, Tsuna is an anomaly in that he has few too many to be common. (Rewrite of 'Louder than Actions') Rating may go up later.


**So, It's been a while since I have uploaded on here, I would like to apologise for the lack of updates over the past year but due to stress and college as well as other shitty obligations, I just haven't had the time nor the motivation to update. I hope to change that.**

 **I have rewritten this story before I know but this is my baby, I want to put as much effort into it as I can and I recognise that this story falls prey to some cheesy cliché's and mistakes made in other fanfictions. As such, I will now be rewriting this to the best of my ability, I am doing an English Language and Literature A level at college after all.**

 **First of all, while some of you say the way I made Tsuna is not as cliché as some of the other Tsuna's out there, I still believe that he needs to be more realistic. Second of all, I need to move the child stage of Tsuna's life much faster as it drags on and I need to get to my point, I want to be able to get into the main plot of the story but I am taking forever. Thirdly, I feel like I need to cut down on Tsuna's soulmates. This ties into the first two points. I know that the point of this story is that Tsuna has way too many soulmates and that is very unusual but it's getting a little ridiculous even for KHR standards.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **KHR does not belong to me but to Akira Amano.**

For all intents and purposes, while Iemitsu wasn't necessarily a bad guy, he certainly messed up more times than one could count. He wasn't entirely stupid either, he was the leader of the CEDEF after all, he wasn't just there because of his flames (Though he did have Lal with him but that's beside the point). Of course this must be the only reason why he was still there because many, including his own subordinates, often questioned this choice in leadership.

You see, Iemitsu was a man of action and not so much thinking, which often left him in situations that could have been avoided in the first place had he just thought for a moment. This didn't happen so much when working in CEDEF, though he could have very well applied this to his own life as well.

Such mistakes often revolved around his family, and no, not _familgia,_ his family. If anyone were to ask Iemitsu about meeting his soulmate, he would say it was the happiest moment in his life. Gushing about his lovely wife was something of a daily annoyance to Lal Mirch and his subordinates.

Akimoto Nana, now known as Sawada Nana, was a pretty clean woman on the surface, almost too good to be true. She was youthful looking Japanese woman who was born from two loving and hard working parents who had clean records. She was naive to the point of obliviousness and bubbly as well as the perfect housewife. She was a sweet woman, and her cooking was to die for, but otherwise there wasn't much to say about her, if you weren't Iemitsu that is.

Of course therein lay his first mistake. If Iemitsu had bothered to look past his wife's sweet nature, he would have realised there was more to his beloved wife than her honey coated smiles. At a very young age, Nana had been taught the many ways to handle a knife, how to clean out blood stains as well as how to hide incriminating evidence. Love could blind you, and blind him it did.

Another mistake was trying to divide his time between his work and his wife, or lack thereof. While Iemitsu would sing to the sun and moon about how much he loved his wife, he was also very dedicated to his job and often saw _familgia_ as more important than family. He was perhaps, a little archaic in his views, often going to work for long periods of time and coming back home to his wife's loving arms and then leaving soon after.

When Sawada Nana, aged 23, had gone into labour, her husband was not there with her. It had happened rather abruptly in the middle of chatting with some neighbourhood friends, when suddenly, she felt pain in her belly, the pain soon grew more intense and soon she was being drove off to the hospital. Calls where made to her husband of course, but all they got was voice mail and frustrating re-directions. She understood he was busy but to miss the birth of their precious child?

Hours later, when the sun had gone down and turned the sky a golden orange, Sawada Nana lay in her sweat and fluids on a hospital bed with a baby in her arms and no husband to be found. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally, but mustered the strength to sit up and greet her newborn child into this world. Tired brown eyes gazed over tufts of brown hair and the flushed pink skin of her new baby boy. There were no soul marks on him at the moment but they would they would appear overnight like everyone else.

Suddenly, a bubble popped from the baby's nose. Nana burst into genuine laughter as the doctors and nurses looked on fondly.

Sawada Tsunayoshi would be the source of Nana's joy for many years to come.

* * *

It was a few days later and Sawada Nana and her newborn child where released from Namimori Hospital with relative ease, she made sure of it.

When Nana had woken up from a deep rest after giving birth, she found that her son had an abnormality. Littered over her baby's skin were words of various colours and styles. These were his soulmarks, obviously, but this wasn't the problem. The problem here was she had counted around seventeen of them on his small fragile body. This was something strange and unheard of by the doctors, the most someone had received in their hospital was six!

This did not matter to Nana Sawada however as she would love him unconditionally, no matter what some doctor told her. 'This was a scientific miracle' they told her, 'this would make front papers' they told her, but she put her foot down and said _no_. Nana could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

People came in and out with congratulations and gifts for the newborn child until Nana was finally allowed out the hospital.

Raising a child on her own was made easier by the steady income her husband made, but that did nothing to erase the sadness that overcame her when her husband wasn't here. What did help to soothe the cracks made by his absence was Tsunayoshi. His laughter and toothless smiles were enough to light up her day as well as his silly antics.

Covering up the numerous marks on Tsuna was easy enough. His full body onesies covered up majority of marks on his body except for a few. Everyone had a soul mark so she wasn't too concerned about having a few exposed. If she tried to cover them all up it would make it obvious she was trying to hide his son's soul marks and that would just make people even more suspicious. She may be a Sawada now but she will always be an Akimoto first.

Iemitsu was ever the oblivious to this as he gushed and cooed over his precious little tuna fish in his fish patterned onesie...

 **I was planning on adding more to this but I think this is good enough for a first chapter, know what you think. Don't worry, I'll keep the original version up for your viewing pleasure.**


End file.
